Fighting Fire With Fire
by Reeves3
Summary: A pleasant day out with Team RWBY and JNPR turns to action when a local housing estate catches fire and Yang isn't one to stay behind the lines of safety. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: In the midst of writing one fanfic I started writing this one!**

** I was thinking about semblance and how Monty said Yang's red eyes the fire around her was just apart of it so I thought I'd have a go at guessing what her whole semblance is.**

**So here you go,**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Fighting Fire With Fire**

"Has anyone got any ketchup left over?"

Along the front of the docks in downtown Vale Team RWBY and JNPR sat on the wall dividing the canal from the land. The water below them a few meters down and if they looked over their feet they could see small waves churning and crashing up against the side. Flying above them in the clear blue sky seagulls squawked and called out to fellow gulls in the area alerting them that food was nearby. In a row Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Lie Ren tucked into their fish and chips they had brought for lunch from the local chippy behind them on the boardwalk.

After Blake's Faunus secret had been revealed she had allowed it to be shared with Team JNPR as they had all become good friends. The four members of the other team had no qualms at all with Blake being a Faunus or that she used to be a member of the White Fang and things settled back to normal.

A few weeks had passed since then and the first weekend the two teams had free from any homework they decided to enjoy the day in town.

"I have some," Ren mentioned. He picked up the unopened packet of ketchup from the one half of his polystyrene box the food came in. It was passed down the line until it reached Yang.

"Thanks man." Yang leaned forward smiling appreciatively at Ren before tearing open the packet with her teeth and squirting the sauce over her last few chips.

"Does anyone want the rest of my mine? I'm full." Weiss announced. "I've got some chips and half a cod left over."

"I'll have the chips!" Nora exclaimed, raising her mini plastic fork in the air.

"Dibs on the cod!" Blake shouted, so suddenly from her usual quiet demure that it made Yang chock on her chips from laughing. Giving Yang a glare before slapping her back a couple of times to clear her airway Weiss placed the fish in Blake's container before the rest of Weiss's food was handed down to Nora.

"Are you feeling alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

The blue eyed blonde let out a groan. His face had gone pale with a slight green tinge as he tried not to look at the water below him. "Urgh, I'm fine but can we get off this wall already? I feel as though the fish in my stomach wants to return to the sea."

"Of course we can. I've finished now."

The pair of them got off the wall and went down the line collecting rubbish off the others as Yang, Blake and Nora finished off the remaining fish and chips. While waiting for them Weiss, Ruby and Ren got off the wall as well and joined Jaune and Pyrrha, the former with colour coming back to his cheeks, across the street looking through the shop windows at the items on sale.

Continuing to eat Yang threw a chip in water watching as a dozen seagulls zeroed in on it squawking and flapping their wings fighting to get at that one bit of food.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Yang called out to them, grinning.

"Don't encourage them," Blake scolded, protectively lifting half the lid of her box over her fish so none of the birds noticed it.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ruby came up to them and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. "We want to head to the park and do some sparring."

"Ohh, let's go!" Nora bounced up, leaping off the wall and deposited her rubbish in the bin before running up behind Ren and jumping onto his back to give her a piggyback ride. Never caught off guard immediately Ren's arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her up, on impulse as if she had done this many times before.

"Yeah, I'm done," said Yang. "You finished Blake?"

Blake nodded and handed her box to Yang's outstretched hand, who was offering to put it in the bin for her, and picked up her can of pop taking a sip. Ruby detached herself from her sister and the three of them made their way to the others. In a group they crossed the nearest bridge into the residential area chatting and joking with one another as they made their way to the park. A nice expanse of field with a child's play area in the corner and a football pitch down one end with a tennis and basketball court too.

Walking through the streets past blocks of apartment buildings and greeting people who walked by the two teams of four came to an abrupt holt when a loud cry echoed out across the town.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

All eight of them went on high alert, they didn't have their weapons with them foregoing to leave them in their lockers at Beacon, and looked around for the source of the trouble. There was no thief running away, no speeding car driving off in the distance and no signs of struggle between people in the nearby area. It wasn't until Pyrrha glanced at the sky did she spot the crisis.

"Look up! There's smoke!"

Everyone's heads turned up and saw a large cloud of black smoke rising a few apartment blocks over.

Yang's eyes widened. "And where's there's smoke, there's fire!"

She took off sprinting down the road and Ren quickly let go of Nora's legs so she slid down off his back as they all ran after Yang. Not too far away a small crowd had gathered outside one of the buildings that was completely engulfed in flames. Parts of the building were breaking off and falling to the ground as windows smashed, unable to bare the heat any longer, and sprayed the pavement with glass. A few people were running out the entrance covering their noses and mouths with their arms or hands covered in smoke and ash as they joined in with the crowd watching their homes being destroyed.

Two police officers, who must have been patrolling, were trying to clear the area.

"Everyone please stand back until the fire brigade get here."

Team RWBY and JNPR merged in with the falling back crowd, there were people pointing out horrified, others were crying but nearby there was one very hysterical panic-stricken woman that looked close to collapsing. She ran forward to one of the police officers and grabbed his jacket shaking him.

"My c-children are still in there! They haven't come outside! I thought they were out here already! They were playing in their bedroom. I-I thought they had a-a-already come outside when the fire s-started!" She sobbed.

"Oh no," Nora muttered, as Pyrrha let out a gasp.

"What can we do?" Jaune asked, looking as worried as the rest of them.

"There's not much we can do unless were immune to fire," Ren stated.

Blake looked around the group sensing someone was missing. "Where did Yang go?"

All of them looked around the group and quickly realised she wasn't there.

"She didn't." Weiss supposed, incredulously.

Ruby glanced towards the burning structure and groaned. "She did."

With her scarf pulled up and tied around her nose and mouth Yang ran across the street into the building paying no attention to the calls and shouts of the people behind her. The moment she heard that woman say her children were still trapped inside her mind set one goal: to get those kids out safe and sound. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

The fire roared and crackled around her the moment she stepped in. Flames were everywhere crawling up to the top of the building eating up the oxygen in the air as acrid black smoke obscured and stung her eyes. Scorching heat surrounded her but that was something she was used to.

Everything was burning. It was time she did to.

Semblance activated turning her eyes red making her able to see through the smoke and fire. Long blonde hair became overcome with a blaze of its own that spread down her body ignoring her clothes like her responsibility to help clean out Team RWBY's dorm every once in a while. Pretty soon her whole self was alight in a golden flame.

Her fire was her own and hers to control. Previously in times when she had gone full super saiyan, as she liked to call it, she had used it to blow out the area of creatures of Grimm or lay the smack down to a guy in a club. The only issue was she couldn't keep it going for long as it drained her aura.

Running up the stairs passing through lines of fire the touch didn't scorch her legs and even as the building continued to grow progressively blazing hot Yang's temperature remained pleasantly warm. Carrying on up the second flight of stairs Yang dodged fallen debris and jumped through surges of energy flashovers.

A cry carried out through the fire nearby alerted her that she was close to the children in need of rescuing. Stopping at the nearest door she stopped for a moment and listened closely hearing the crying originating from inside.

"I'm coming! Hang on!" Yang hollered, hoping they could hear her.

She tried the door handle but it barely budged because the heat had warped the door. Wasting no time she took a step back and kicked it down. A line of fire erupted from the floor around the door as she stepped in and scanned the area trying not to breathe in the toxic smoke. The cries led her into a separate room where burning toys and children's bedding had been rendered to ash. Her eyes locked on the wardrobe and she hurried over and opened it, pushing the clothes on the railing to the side.

Huddled at the back a small boy of six and his crying little sister sat hugging each other as they looked up at who had opened the doors that they had hoped would protect them from the fire.

Yang gave them a encouraging smile. "I'm going to get you out of here. Come on."

If they were scared that she was on fire herself and had red eyes they didn't question it and for that she admired their bravery. Either that or they were so terrified already that nothing else seemed to be phasing them.

Holding out her arms the boy urged his sister forward and she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck before he followed suit. She made sure her fire wouldn't hurt them which took some toll on her aura but she managed to pick them both up as they clung on for dear life. A creaking sound from above made the three of them look up and Yang leapt out the way through the doorway just as the ceiling came down crushing the wardrobe.

"Alright let's get out of here," Yang coughed.

They made it through the forest of crackling fire crawling up the walls and floor, sparks flying out of control finding something new to burn and Yang managed to avoid tripping over beams of wood that had previously fallen. They reached the set of stairs that would take them to the first floor when suddenly the flight of steps completely caved in leaving them with nowhere to go unless Yang could make the jump to the corner of the stairs that were still intact.

Her heart raced in her chest. If she made the jump and it collapsed she would probably survive but the kids in her arms, she dared not think about it, yet it was the only way. She wasn't going to spend any longer in this building with them looking for an open window.

"Hold on to me tight, guys," she spoke, through her scarf. They heard and tightened their grips, almost chocking her, as she took a few steps back bracing herself.

Running forward she leapt off the ledge and closed her eyes bracing herself and the children for impact. She felt herself moving forward in the air but the rough landing she was expecting didn't come.

_'Crap, I died,' _was her first thought.

But then why could she still feel the children holding onto her, their frightened tears dripping onto her neck as the sound of the unruly inferno continued to bring down the building. Peeking open her eyes and looking down Yang's eyebrows rose in surprise. Her own fire was hovering her inches off the ground.

The second she started to wonder what was happening was when she lightly dropped back to the floor and her fire flickered out. The use of an ability she had just discovered within herself took its toll on her body and she slumped onto her knees feeling dizzy.

With a groan she managed to pull herself up with the boy and girl still in her arms and hurried across the final landing and down the last flight of steps.

Stepping outside was like a wave of refreshing cold water splashing her in the face as Yang pulled down her scarf and breathed in the clear air. The sunlight shone and Yang revelled in it as it slowly restored her energy. She heard people clapping and whooping but she quickly found the mother and jogged over to her.

"Mom!" The boy shouted as the little girl, still crying, sobbed out. "Mommy!"

Still looking as though she might collapse on the spot but a lot more relieved the mother took the two children off Yang and held on to them, squishing them in a giant hug. The mother's eyes met Yang's as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she whispered. Yang nodded, still feeling weak, and placed a gentle hand on the back of the kids heads, saying goodbye to them, before searching the crowd for her friends and sister.

She didn't need to look long because all of a sudden she saw a red blur in her vision before she was tackled into a hug.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Ruby scolded, burring her head in the crook of Yang's neck.

Yang wrapped her arms around her little sister. "You know better than anyone that I would have been okay."

Ruby pulled back slightly, silver and violet eyes meeting, and Yang wiped away a stray tear from Ruby's cheek.

"That doesn't stop me worrying," the younger said.

Yang just enveloped her in another hug giving her sister the reassurance that she was fine. Over her shoulder she saw Blake and Weiss with Team JNPR heading over and gave them a smile hearing the wailing of sirens from fire trucks approaching in the distance.

Letting go of her sister as the others arrived they were quick in praising Yang's actions but also concerned for her wellbeing.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, concerned. Her eyes scanned down Yang's body looking for burn marks on her exposed skin but didn't see any. Her clothes weren't even singed.

"I'm fine," Yang brushed off, with a wave of her hand. "I just used my aura up a bit."

Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that was both incredibly stupid and brave."

"You know what they say," Yang said, smiling. "Sometimes you got to fight fire with fire."

* * *

**The lyrics from the RWBY soundtrack, song - I Burn Remix with Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall - gave me some inspiration. Human Torch and the line 'I'm the one who's going to fly' which Yang discovers she can do in this fic if only briefly. **

**Also safety note: please don't fight fire with fire. Get out of the building as fast as you can in a calmly manner. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
